


Step by Step

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, all that good stuff, blowjob, handjob, sin not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: Neil and Todd go a little farther than they have before (okay, a lot farther).





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...   
> Just enjoy the story... that’s all I have to say.

He was so cute. 

Neil couldn’t help but just kiss him as soon as he walked into the room and the door was shut. Todd almost didn’t know what to do when the sudden surprise hit him right on the lips. His hand immediately rested on the back of Neil’s head, wanting something to hang on to as his back was pressed up against the wooden door that led to the hallway. A hand came to his side and then snaked past him to lock the door, wanting to keep others out. Neil knew how Cameron got if he heard loud noises of any sort. 

It had been a week. A week since they had done anything at all. All that week, it felt like they hadn’t seen each other, even though they were roommates. Kissing Todd’s cute face felt like such a relief after the week they had. Neil was pretty much melting in his green sweater. His tan khakis were getting tighter in the front, and they weren’t even to the best part yet. Damn. He really did miss his sandy haired boy. 

Suddenly, Neil’s hand came up to turn off the light, making it completely dark, except for the yellow lamp light from outside peering through the window. Just the way they liked it. The dark haired boy deepened the kiss and opened his mouth more to Todd. The kiss was hot and made both of them lose more control as the minutes passed. Todd couldn’t help but moan a little against Neil’s lips. He was so in love with Neil that he wanted to be vocal for him. Neil never minded that Todd was vocal, but sometimes he had to quiet him down, in fear that people would hear him. He was guilty of it too, sometimes. Both of them had been more cautious about moaning ever since they were almost caught. 

Todd closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure when Neil slipped his tongue into his mouth. His tongue explored all over his mouth and intertwined with Todd’s. Todd’s neck dipped back a bit and tilted to the left, wanting a better angle. Todd could feel his head moving gently against the door. Neil slid his hand behind his back, pulling him up off the door, against his warm body. The blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around his lover’s strong body out of instinct. 

Their kiss broke up gently and their eyes met. Neil couldn’t help but smile. Todd was so bashful as he looked up at Neil’s big brown eyes. His face was red and he couldn’t help but smile back at the goofy grin Neil was wearing. Neil couldn’t be serious during this time to save his life. The sandy haired boy then leaned up and placed his lips tenderly on Neil’s. Another smile formed on Neil’s lips, mid-kiss. 

A hand then came over the front of his tan khakis and Neil almost froze right there. Todd’s fingers kneaded his growing erection as the kiss ended abruptly. Neil bit his bottom lip and placed a hand on Todd’s shoulder, keeping himself on his feet. Todd was such a tease sometimes. Todd looked him right in the eyes as he kept going with his movements. Neil was getting weaker as he stood there. 

“T-Todd…” Neil cooed. Todd smirked. 

When Neil first met Todd not so long ago, he came off as the type that just kept to himself and wouldn’t say much unless he had to. But behind closed doors, the boy showed him a side that nobody ever saw. He was a fucking tease. He loved to tease Neil for periods of time until the dark eyed boy had to beg him to stop. The rest of the boys didn’t see this side of Todd, and Neil considered himself lucky to be the one to see it. 

 

It felt like hours had passed as the sandy haired boy laid against the mattress with Neil’s hand down the front of his pants. One hand rested on his knee, while the other moved up and down at a slow pace. Todd’s eyes closed tightly and he tried his best not to move around too much, in fear the bed would creak. 

Guess this was what he got for teasing Neil before they even made it to the bed. 

“N-Neil…” Todd pleaded right before Neil’s hand brushed over his shaft. “Jesus, fuck!”

Neil chuckled and shushed him gently. That’s when Todd felt a hand come over the side of his pants and pull down, boxers and everything. His pants lingered at his knees, not coming all the way off. Neil was careful not to stare. One hand came over his full length and he moved it up and down at a moderate rate. Todd was panting and breathing quickly. He felt sweat on his body and he knew he would be a mess by the end of it. 

A thumb swept right over the head of his cock and Todd almost lost it. His hips jerked up slightly and he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He was so close to moaning and Neil wasn’t showing any mercy. Todd felt like he would come at any minute if he wasn’t careful. He wiggled around underneath him, almost uncontrollably. Fingers gripped the sheets that surrounded Todd’s body. Precum leaked from his cock and Todd’s eyes opened when he felt movement from the other end of the bed. He watched Neil adjust his position on the bed and pull the covers closer to them. 

Neil then took his hand away and leaned down to Todd’s face, the front of his pants touching the bare erection that the sandy haired boy had going. Todd’s eyes were wide right before Neil leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Neil could feel the eagerness Todd felt when he kissed him. Todd softly closed his eyes as a heated blush dusted across his cheeks. The blue eyed boy never felt like this with anyone before. Neil smiled against the sweet and soft kiss, and then wrapped his hand around the throbbing shaft. The blue eyed boy abruptly pulled away to squirm at the touch, feeling his stomach start to fully coil with heat.

“I-I’m-”  
“C’mon, do it then.” Neil spoke, giving a small smile. Todd groaned softly biting his bottom lip harshly. He knew he had to keep quiet, but at the same time he knew that his voice was dying to let itself be heard. Todd never experienced pleasure like this before Helldon. In fact, he doesn’t think he ever felt any pleasure at all. 

Todd then let himself go, coming undone right there in his own bed. Neil sat back a little, letting the boy pull himself together. Neil pulled off his green sweater and threw it to the side. He looked at Todd, who was breathing heavily, but was wiggling out of his blue sweater. 

“We don’t have to do anything else, if you don’t want to,” Neil told him, knowing taking into consideration that Todd had already came on the sheets on the mattress. 

Todd shook his head. “I want to continue.” His words were so soft. 

Neil smirked a little and then started unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants. He couldn’t help but look at Todd and his now naked body. He remembered the first time they saw each other like that. The sandy haired boy was so anxious and nervous and covered himself up while Neil told him over and over that it was okay. The first time he saw him naked was something Neil wouldn’t forget. Todd didn’t find himself to be an attractive person and didn’t see why Neil liked it so much. He would never understand. 

Todd watched as Neil crawled up him once more, this time without clothes. He stopped mid-crawl to pull Todd’s pants all the way off of his legs. They were discarded to the floor and Neil pulled the covers up over the lower half of his body. Todd was confused. 

“Neil, what are you doing?” Todd asked. Neil smirked and leaned in and kissed him once more. Their bare chests rubbed together, causing more heat to be created between them. Todd put his hands on Neil’s back, his fingertips going up and down his skin. 

Todd then found himself with Neil’s lips buried in his neck. The brown eyed boy couldn’t resist kissing Todd’s neck. He kissed and licked the smooth skin on the nape of his neck. Todd’s eyes were closed and his fingers ran through Neil’s dark locks of hair. His other hand stayed on his bare back, wanting to feel his body. Neil bit down on Todd’s open skin, knowing full well that there would be marks that would show the next day. A tongue slid over his collarbone and a pair of lips kissed it diligently. Neil moved himself down Todd’s body. He kissed all over his chest, hands wandering all over him as well. Todd loved the stimulation and oversensitivity he felt on his skin. He let out a small moan, causing Neil to look up. 

Neil was so scared of getting caught that he hated to even think about it. He did want to hear Todd moan more than anything, especially since it was for him, but at the same time, he couldn’t risk getting caught or someone telling on them because of something they heard from behind the closed door. It was both Todd and Neil’s nightmare to have to explain to their parents that they were getting kicked out of school because they were caught having sex with each other. 

What they needed more than anything was a quiet, isolated place, just for themselves, where nobody could hear them. Neil knew he would find the perfect place eventually where he could just be with his sandy haired boy and nobody else. Todd deserved something like that more than anything in the world. 

Todd felt a pair of hands on his thighs as Neil’s tongue reached its destination. Neil pushed his thighs up, letting Todd’s feet rest flat on the bed, his knees bent just like they were before. Todd’s blue eyes watched as the brown eyed boy nestled himself between his legs. He squirmed around relentlessly, feeling the eagerness build up inside of him. Suddenly, Neil grabbed the sheets and pulled them over himself and Todd from the waist down. Todd couldn’t see him anymore. He instead saw his head moving around under the covers, trying to get comfortable. This scared Todd. For most people, it would be arousing, but for Todd, he was nervous. He couldn’t see what the hell was going on under the blanket. He could only feel it. And that was what scared him. 

“N-Neil, Neil, what are you doing?” the sandy haired boy asked, sitting up quickly. He pushed the covers away, revealing a blushing Neil resting with his knees on the bent, leaning toward Todd. 

His brown eyes looked up at him, as if he was embarrassed that he got caught in his position. Todd’s blue eyes were wide as he looked down at him.

“I-I’m trying something new, I guess,” Neil said as he sat up. He sounded so gentle when he spoke, as if he was reciting poetry. His cheeks turned a bright pink as his brown eyes met the blue ones that stared down at him. “W-We don’t have to do this. It was just something I’ve heard about.”

“People go under the covers to do that?” Todd softly asked, his voice quiet but filled with curiosity. God, he was so innocent. The boy never said sexual terms out loud, in fear of being made fun of or sounding stupid. “Why?” 

Neil chuckled. “Because it’s fun. It’s nice to just feel and not see. You get what I’m saying, Todd?” 

The sandy haired boy nodded solemnly. Neil leaned in, placing his hand on the side of Todd’s face, and proceeded to kiss him, his tongue entering his mouth almost on contact. Todd leaned back, wanting to put his head back on the pillow. Neil found himself to be on top of Todd once more, which meant he was okay with what was about to happen. Their bodies ground against each other during the kiss and Todd let out a soft moan against Neil’s lips. They both smiled mid-kiss and Neil pulled away slowly, looking down at his sandy haired boy who showed an innocent smirk. 

The dark haired boy situated himself under the covers once more. Todd didn’t think about pulling the covers away. When Neil’s tongue came over the head of his cock, Todd found himself holding back yet another moan. His tongue made its way down his hardening length, wanting to take it all in. Neil closed his eyes gently and took all of Todd in. Todd’s hands grasped the sheets and he dipped his neck back, his head sinking deeper into the pillow. His toes curled at Neil’s tongue swirled around his length, sucking on the head diligently. Beads of sweat clung to Todd’s skin as the room started to feel more heated. Was it just him, or did Hellton decide to turn up the heat in the building? 

Neil felt Todd’s hands on top of his head. His hands moved about the sheet that covered his dark locks. Todd sighed out when Neil’s head bobbed up and down, taking in all of his hard length once more. Todd wiggled around underneath Neil, losing almost all control of himself. Neil hummed a bit against Todd, allowing him to feel the vibration. Todd jerked his hips up and he bit down on his bottom lip. 

His lips reached the base of his cock and then took the shaft in. Todd almost lost it right there. Todd reached his hands under the covers just so he could feel Neil’s dark locks of hair. He grasped his hair, causing Neil to moan this time. Todd knew his secret, and he loved acting on it. A pair of hands came up to grab onto Todd’s thighs, his hands kneading against the skin. The feeling of touching Todd’s thighs was something Neil couldn’t resist. He didn’t know why, he just liked to touch them. It was something he couldn’t explain, but Todd didn’t mind at all.   
Todd pulled a bit harder on Neil’s locks of hair, making said boy moan around his cock, making Todd gasp soundlessly, the vibrations almost causing him to almost come undone once more. 

“N-Neil, I want to ride you.” Todd gasped, making Neil come off his dick with a pop. Neil appeared from the covers, looking completely wrecked. The sandy haired boy would be lying if he said it didn’t make his dick twitch with peaked arousal. Neil had his lips swollen and slick with drool and precum, his face was bright red and his eyes were blown wide with desire. The brunette’s hair was perfectly swayed and messy and Todd was in awe at the sight.   
“W-What?” Neil muttered, confused. He only saw a few images of riding from some of Charlie’s porn magazines, but he wasn’t very educated or aware of the act. It was very much surprised that Todd even suggested it. The blue eyed boy looked away blushing, obviously embarrassed of the words he had just muttered. “We d-don't have to. I’m sorry-”  
“No! That sounds great, I’m just… A bit surprised. You never cease to surprise me, Todd Anderson.” Neil chuckled, running a gentle hand across his lover’s jawline. The other boy smiled bashfully and chuckled a bit. They liked to play around like this, but they only made love once. And that was about two weeks ago. Todd admitted that it hurt like hell, so Neil avoided it. Which was disappointing because despite the pain, Todd never felt pleasure like that in his life. He would do anything to have that feeling again. 

Neil then moved the covers away, making more room for them on the small bed. “I don’t have any lube or anything so I’m gonna have to improvise.” Neil muttered, making Todd looked at him confused. They didn’t have proper lube the first time either.   
“But then how are we-”  
“Turn around on your knees. I know what to do.” Neil muttered softly, offering a small and reassuring smile. Todd looked at him with loving eyes and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.   
The blue eyed boy did as he was told, extremely embarrassed to be in such a vulgar and exposed position. Neil whistled softly, making Todd blush and groan. He was starting to become mortified.   
“Stop staring, p-please…”   
“I wish I could. But wow Todd, you look amazing like this.” Neil spoke honestly making Todd blush while having his dick shamefully twitch at the praise. 

Neil then ran his hands down Todd’s back and the boy twitched when Neil was even going lower. “W-What are you doing? You s-shouldn’t…”  
“I need to if we’re gonna do this correctly. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just me.” Neil spoke lovingly, running his hands lower. Todd felt disgusting, why would Neil ever want to-

“Oh-Oh my God, N-Neil!”   
Neil had quickly ran his tongue inside Todd, making the boy writhe in the sheets, constricting pleasure suffocating his ability to breathe or think coherently. “S-Stop that’s nasty…” Todd whined, as Neil kept swirling his tongue on Todd’s hole.   
“On the contrary, it’s quite the opposite actually. You’re amazing like this. Really.” Neil teased, running his hands down his thighs, kneading them once more. 

“P-Please… N-Neil!” Todd was drooling against the pillow, arching his back whenever Neil’s tongue flicked wetly against him. He was blushing madly, and his vision was nothing more than a foggy mirage of pleasure. Neil chuckled, vibrations making his dick twitch once more. He was close. Neil kept at his ministrations, tongue teasing his hole as well as kneading his plush thighs, making Todd breathless. Coherent thought was long gone by now. 

“N-Neil, c’mon, I’m gonna-”  
“Alright, alright, you should be ready now.” Neil muttered, pulling back and examining the drool slicked hole with pride and deemed it as prepared. Todd gave a sigh of both disappointment and relief. But his mind immediately went back into the hazy oasis of bliss as Neil began to prod his finger in him. Todd’s knees buckled and he messily brought his face in the pillow, drooling and gasping once more. Neil’s fingers were nimble and long, oddly skillful as if it was an art. Todd was heaving air, feeling Neil simply brush his pointer finger against the slicked area. 

“Are you okay to keep going?” Neil whispered, making Todd moan at his voice so close to him. The blue eyed boy nodded instantly. “Y-Yeah. Keep going, please.”   
The brunette grinned and now easily slid his finger in. Todd squirmed at the intrusion, still not used to the feeling, but waited loyally as Neil breached him, piece by piece. Once fully in, Neil waited, feeling his own self control started to erode. He was so very painfully hard, and he swore he was gonna grip his hips and take him right then and there. But he bit his lip, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to center himself.   
“Y-You can add another.” Todd breathed, making Neil give a small, relieved smile. He then brought his middle finger, doing the same action as before. This time, Todd began to sigh and feel the world start to fade once more. Neil’s fingers felt like they were on fire, as Todd was so damn tight and hot. He felt himself salivating at the thought of having his dick have that same feeling. Neil started to quicken his actions, now stretching and scissoring the moaning boy. 

Todd gasped, feeling the hot coil of pleasure clogging his throat, and making his heart constrict. Neil was relentless and when he added a third finger, Todd was in ecstasy. Neil was inching deeper and deeper, and Todd shook and gave a sharp gasp when those fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves. “Oh-Oh, my God, do that aga-again!” Todd moaned, feeling his skin prickle with heat and pleasure.   
Neil smirked, twisting his fingers against those bundle of nerves causing Todd to gasp, seeing stars against his blue eyes. Neil was unrelenting making Todd moan wantonly with every touch against his prostate. Neil kept his other hand to himself, knowing that if he even dared to touch Todd, the boy would come undone right there. The brunette slipped his fingers out, making Todd whimper softly at the loss. 

“Alright, I need to lay down for this, I’ll help you get positioned, okay?” Neil said, making Todd look back at him bashfully. He nodded and he turned around, a bit thankful not to have his arse being shown so openly anymore.   
Neil then laid himself down, dick hard and leaking against his stomach. Todd looked at it with both anxiety and hunger. The taller boy grinned, a surge of confidence going through his veins. 

“C’mon, my love. I need you to position yourself over me. I’ll help you.” Neil teased, making Todd blush at the pet name. 

Todd didn’t hesitate to get in his position over Neil. Neil eyed the body that was above him hungrily, as if he hadn’t already gotten his fill of Todd already. Both them were sweating with anticipation and anxiety. Neil reached his hands out to touch Todd’s waist, his thumb going up and down on the skin.   
His dark eyes met with Todd’s light blue ones and they both knew they were ready. The sandy haired boy came down slowly over his hard and wet cock. Neil didn’t mind that he took his time. He liked to watch Todd moan out in ecstasy, his eyes looking straight down at him, with a small smile on his face. Neil could tell it hurt like hell. Todd’s body was shaking slightly. He could feel himself being stretched even more than he already was. His lips were pursed as he took Neil all the way in, careful not to moan. Neil held his sandy haired boy steady with his hands remaining on his hips. His neck dipped back at the feeling Todd around his hard dick. He closed his eyes, feeling Todd start to move up and down at a pace that was just right for them. Each thrust was slow, but Neil relished in the feeling of being inside of the timid boy. 

“You’re doing great, Todd,” Neil told him, wanting to assure the boy who was always so self conscious about everything. Todd came back down against his cock and the dark eyed boy couldn’t help but moan. 

“Mmm, just like that, baby,” Neil moaned. He looked up to see Todd with his eyes closed and neck back slightly. His sand-colored hair was tousled just slightly, but he looked just as perfect as he always did. 

Todd moaned, a little louder than normal this time, when felt Neil’s cock touch the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He almost came right there on Neil’s chest from the slightest touch. Both of them were seeing white and they didn’t know how much longer they could go. Neil’s hands slid down from Todd’s hips down to his thighs. He couldn’t help but touch them, even when so much was going on. Todd was panting and sweat clung to his body, he could barely think. He went up and down, riding his lover’s cock until he was almost out of breath. His own cock wasn’t doing much better. It rested on Neil’s stomach and he knew what would happen when they came to the end. It was already leaking as it was, but Neil didn’t mind at all. 

Neil’s cock touched his prostate once more and Todd almost lost it again. He tried to keep himself together as his body experienced the pleasure Neil brought him. This something neither of them experienced. The last time, it got too painful and neither of them lasted very long. But this time was different. Todd was actually liking it, loving it to be more precise. And Neil, he couldn’t help but moan Todd’s name over and over as he felt himself inch closer to coming inside of him at a fast rate. 

“N-Neil,” Todd struggled to say. “Neil, I’m c-close…”   
Neil nodded, his eyes shut, as his body squirmed around underneath Todd. He found himself in the same situation, wanting so badly to come inside of the boy. 

“G-Go ahead, Todd. I-It’s fine,” he said, his breathing heavy as he nodded his head quickly. His brown eyes were wide by this point. 

Todd exhaled, his breaths short but strong. He moaned out as a final wave of pleasure came over his body and he found himself orgasming on Neil’s chest. Not even ten seconds later, he felt Neil coming inside of him, his soft moan filling the room to where only Todd could hear him. A small smile came over Todd’s face as he looked down at Neil who was breathing heavily. Todd helped himself off of Neil, giving them both a chance to recuperate. 

Neil laid down on the pillow, getting everything as it was before, minus the clothes that were on the floor. Todd crawled up to him, joining him under the covers. Their legs intertwined immediately under the sheets and Todd rested an arm on Neil’s upper chest and placed his head on his shoulder. A hand ran up and down the timid boy’s back. Todd’s blue eyes looked up at Neil. 

“You think anybody heard us?” Todd questioned, his voice barely audible. 

“Definitely. Cameron will probably ask us about it tomorrow,” Neil told him in a soft voice. His hand came up to rake through Todd’s hair. 

Todd’s heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of being heard by someone. 

“What are you going to do?” Todd asked, his voice full of worry. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the school, especially if it meant he would have to be away from Neil. 

Neil gave a tired sigh. He was exhausted and really couldn’t think straight. 

“I’ll just tell him to get used to it, cause it may happen again,” Neil said, his eyes looking down at Todd. 

This made the quiet boy laugh a little and snuggle in closer to Neil.

“He’s gonna go tell a teacher or something,” Todd said, thinking of the situation in his head. 

Neil scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes. “It’s his word against ours. Did you hear anything?”

Todd smiled and blushed, thinking back to what just happened. “No, I didn’t hear anything.”  
Neil laughed to himself and then turned his head to kiss Todd right on the top of his head. The sandy haired boy blushed again, holding tight to his dark eyed lover. 

“You coming to the meeting tomorrow night in the cave?” Neil asked. 

Todd nodded against Neil’s skin. “I-I’ll be sharing something tomorrow. Something I-I’ve been working on for a w-while.” 

Neil rose an eyebrow. “Oh, one of your poems? I can’t wait to hear it, Todd.” 

He looked down at Todd again, this time raising his chin up to face him. Neil leaned in, placing his lips to Todd’s, kissing him lightly. Todd smiled in the kiss and exhaled slowly, wanting to enjoy this time with Neil. 

Todd wondered if he would be back here tomorrow in that same spot after Neil heard his poem. Considering the poem was about his actor of a lover, he thought there would be a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this fandom needs some more smut in it. And I am not afraid to provide that. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m thirsty. Thirsty for some good smut from my favorite ship of all time. With that said, there will be more where this came from! Thanks so much for reading and leave some kudos while you’re here! :)


End file.
